No Man's Land
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Sequel to "The Exception"- may want to read that 1st. House's foray into fatherhood, and how he deals with it.
1. 01 November

**No Man's Land**

**By phoenixgirl23**

**DISCLAIMER: House isn't mine.**

**AN. The long awaited sequel to 'the exception'. You may want to read it first, if you haven't already but its not necessary. Brownie points to those who find another shout out to Delta Goodrem in this story. (HINT: near the end).**

**November**

It was snowing quietly outside, the first snowfall of the year as House softly slid open the door to his wife's hospital room. She didn't stir as House sat in the chair beside her bed. House's eyelids were heavy, it was the early hours of the morning and he hadn't slept in twenty hours. Yet he had no desire to sleep, he was too keyed up.

Eventually though, he must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, the sun was rising and a nurse was entering the room with a tiny blue bundle in her arms.

"He just woke up and he's a bit restless. I thought some food might soothe him," she explained softly, meeting House's eyes.

House shook his hand and stood up. "Don't wake her just yet, she's exhausted. Give him here, if he doesn't settle soon, I'll wake her."

The nurse didn't argue, just nodded and handed the baby to his father. As she left, House eased himself into his chair and gazed into the face of his son. The baby boy made soft noises as he looked up and met his father's gaze. House smiled slightly to see his eyes the exact shape and colour that he loved so much in his wife. The baby looked expectantly up at House, as though waiting for him to say something and House took a deep breath, awkwardly cradling the infant in his arms.

"Hey kid," he finally spoke softly.

He wasn't quite sure what to say... what do you say to someone less than a day old? And he sure as hell wasn't going to talk baby talk to his son- he and Cameron had firmly agreed on that, although his wife had warned him that her mother and friends would be unable to resist the temptation, something House suspected his own mother would succumb to.

House cautiously eased the baby into a more comfortable position and relaxed in his chair.

"So... Lucas James House... you ok with that name? Your mom really likes it, she says you look like a Lucas. Whatever that means," House rolled his eyes.

Lucas stared intently up at him and House continued. "So James is after Wilson... we're going to ask him to be your godfather today; and knowing your mother and Wilson he'll probably be Uncle Jim from this day on. Your mom says she just liked the name Lucas, but we know better, don't we Luke? We all know Lucas came from _One Tree Hill_, Mom got a little hooked on the show during her third trimester. You can thank your godmother for that."

Zoe had lent her DVD box sets of _One Tree Hill _to Cameron when she went on maternity leave in her sixth month of pregnancy, and House had been forced to buy her a copy for herself only a few days prior.

"Call it my present for giving you a son," Cameron had informed him gleefully when he had come home and given it to her.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to give you presents. Do I get a present?" House had asked her eagerly.

Cameron snorted. "Why? I'm doing all the work. Traditionally your job is to hand out cigars when the baby comes and hold my hand. Actually, just be thankful I'm satisfied with DVDs. The traditional gift for childbirth is jewellery."

House considered that for a moment. "Enjoy the DVDs."

"You're pretty lucky," House said to Lucas after a moment. "Not many kids can say their godparent delivered them... actually, your mother can, but that's a whole other story."

Lucas reached out a tiny hand and grasped House's fingers with his whole fist. House froze, having a sudden moment of déjà vu and brought Lucas a little closer, inhaling that sweet baby scent. Lowering his voice, House glanced at Cameron to make sure she was still sleeping soundly before returning his attention to the baby.

"Listen kid, I'm gonna be straight with you... this is all new to me. I guess you could say I'm in foreign territory.... no man's land. I don't know what kind of father I'm going to be, and it's going to be hard on me at times. I can't run after you, or play sports. Except on playstation... I'll beat the pants of you on the PSP. And I'm probably going to be a lot older than any of your friends Dad's. But you're lucky, coz you have the best mom in the entire world. She'll do anything for you, no matter the sacrifice. Your mom will be the one who will encourage you to do anything you want. Make sure you appreciate everything she does for you."

Lucas met his gaze steadily, which House interpreted as silent agreement.

"Another secret? Just between us guys... I'm terrified that I'll screw this up. But we're doing ok so far, right? And just because I can't play sports doesn't mean I can't teach you the rules. It just means Wilson's the one who you can throw a baseball at. And yes, I said _at, _not _to_. It's much more funnier that way."

His son waved his hand through the air, and House smiled, stroking the velvet skin softly. It seemed impossible that him, Greg House, who admittedly showed affection to few things besides his wife, could be so moved and touched by every move or sound his son made, in just a few short hours. From the instant Zoe had held him up, crying and covered in gunk and then placed him in Cameron's arms House had been awestruck. Maybe it was the way that Cameron's eyes simultaneously lit up and filled with tears as she held him; or that second when mother and son had held one another's gaze for a long moment and Lucas had stopped crying instantly. But it had suddenly struck him that Lucas was here as a product of him and Cameron. They had created him, he was theirs, and House had never seen his wife look so fulfilled or content. Anything that gave his wife that look was fine by House, after everything she had endured in her life.

Apart from Cameron's eyes, and the dark fuzz that covered his head that matched the hairs of his mother; Lucas was the image of his father. When House had shakily cut the umbilical cord and Zoe had handed him over, she had laughed,

"Let's just hope he gets his mother's personality."

House had been about to agree with her, but Cameron shook her head. "No, I don't mind about that. As long as he inherits my tactfulness," she grinned and House was filled with overwhelming love for his wife in that moment.

House turned slightly as he heard the door to the room slide open, careful not to startle the baby. He saw his parents cautiously standing in the doorway, and gestured for them to enter.

"Hi," he said in a hushed voice standing carefully with Lucas in his arms.

Blythe and John approached slowly, and House noticed both his parents had tears in their eyes as they set their gaze upon their grandson, the grandchild he suspected they both feared they'd never have.

"Oh, Greg. He's absolutely beautiful!" Blythe murmured.

House knew this already, but merely nodded as he handed Lucas to his mother. "Lucas James House, say hi to Nan and Pop."

"Pop?" John repeated in a constricted voice.

House shrugged. "Sorry Dad. Allison's parents already have Grandma and Grandpa covered."

John looked startled and met his son's gaze. "Pop is just fine," he assured him finally.

For the first time in his life, House met his father's gaze feeling as though he had finally done something to make his father proud- that had met his expectations. It was an odd feeling, but one that gave House hope they could have a better future than they had a past... for Lucas' sake, if not anything else.

"Here, John," Blythe addressed her husband, easing Lucas into her husband's arms. John held the baby as equally or if not more awkwardly than House had done but the look of rapture of his face as he looked at Lucas spoke volumes.

Blythe embraced her son warmly and House knew she was thrilled by her new status of grandmother.

"How's Allison?"

House instinctively glanced over his shoulder at his still-sleeping wife. "Exhausted. But happy."

John handed Lucas back to House as he asked, "So, he's healthy?"

"Seven pounds, three ounces. He's perfect," House assured him, a slight note of irritation in his voice at the implication his son would be anything less than perfect.

Blythe and John both smiled at him, noticing his tone. "You're going to be a great father, Greg," Blythe assured him softly.

House doubted that, but he was willing to try his best. To his mother, he simply nodded and placed Lucas in the crib next to the bed.

"Are Isobel and Jack here?" Blythe asked him and House nodded. Cameron's parents had flown in from Chicago a week ago, Isobel under oath to be by her daughter's side for every moment of labour.

"Yeah. Actually, they're down in the cafeteria getting breakfast at the moment."

"Why don't we go join them?" she suggested to her husband, who agreed.

"Greg? Are you coming?"

House shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay here for when Allison wakes up."

They nodded in acknowledgment and left the room. House couldn't help but again study his son's every movement when a sudden sound made him jump.

"Hi."

House's surprised gaze went to his wife, who he now saw was awake and smiling contentedly at him.

"You're awake. For a second there I thought we had the smartest baby in the world. Speaking at less than a day old," House answered her.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat up, wincing slightly as she did so. House moved closer to her bed, but stopped as she eagerly held her arms out for Lucas.

"Oh I see how it is now," he said to her as he did as she wanted and scooped up Lucas from his crib to hand to her. "It now goes the kid, then me. Right?"

"Right. Now gimme," she answered, stretching out impatiently.

The minute Lucas was in her arms, her face melted into a contented smile and her eyes locked onto her son's tiny features.

"Hey, Luke," she said softly. "How ya doing, little man?"

Finally his wife tore her gaze away from Lucas and looked up at House. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," House assured her. "He woke up... about twenty minutes ago and the nurse brought him in. Apparently he was a bit restless and she thought breakfast might help."

"You should've woken me," Cameron admonished him gently.

"He's been fine, we've been having a chat."

"Oh yeah? Father-son bonding?"

"Exactly."

Cameron smiled. "So, who do reckon he's more like? You or me?"

House studied the baby thoughtfully. "I don't know. Physically I think it's pretty even. My features, your eyes and hair. Personality wise, I think it's a little early to tell."

"So are you ready for this?" she asked him.

"Ready for what?" House asked, mystified.

"For a lifetime of raising him," Cameron replied as though it were obvious.

House rolled his eyes. "A bit late for that if I'm not, isn't it?"

Nevertheless, his stomach gave a slight twinge as the prospect of fatherhood loomed over him.

"You'll be fine," Cameron assured him softly, meeting his gaze.

House smiled and kissed her softly. "Course I will. I have you."


	2. 02 August

**DISCLAIMER: House isn't mine.**

**AN. Remember, I don't have children, so this is going off imagination and accounts from my friends who do have kids.**

**August**

"Where do you think you're going, young man?"

Lucas looked up at his mother with his big blue-gray eyes as she placed the safety rail at the foot of the stairs to keep him from crawling up the stairs. As she calmly and unrelentingly met his gaze, his lower lip trembled and he sat back and began to cry.

"What's up, Luke? Mommy being mean and not letting you upstairs?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at her husband as he addressed their ten month old son. At least at being talked to Lucas stopped crying.

"I'm sorry I don't want to risk our son breaking his neck on the stairs," she said sarcastically.

"So you should be."

House avoided his wife's exasperated glance and instead scooped Lucas onto his good leg and returned his attention to the TV, _The Lion King, _put on for Lucas' entertainment. It was Lucas's favourite movie, although Cameron suspected her husband liked it just as much.

Cameron turned away and began picking up the toys that her son somehow managed to spread through the entire house daily, a feat she had never quite learned how he mastered it; but supposed he was aided and abetted by his father. Lucas giggled at the screen, although Cameron herself had never seen the humour in the hyena scene; but Luke laughed at it every time.

They may have been slightly biased but Cameron and House both were in agreement that they had the cutest, most intelligent child on the earth. At ten months, Lucas's personality was quite developed and Cameron could, and had, spent hours with Zoe, Emma and Kate analysing which traits came from which parent. Lucas was still the image of House, although with Cameron's eyes and hair.

His personality though, was the combination of the best elements of each of his parents. He loved music, all kinds, although Disney music could put him to sleep instantly. This meant that House, albeit reluctantly, found himself playing all music from Disney movies, which Cameron loved. There were certain aspects of his personality which everyone was in agreement had to come from House, such as his pure delight at watching people fall over. House could, and had, spent hours watching clips on youtube of people falling over with his son; and for this reason, _Funniest Home Videos _was the show that had to be watched without fail every week.

Like his mother, however, Lucas was sweet and empathetic. He somehow knew when Cameron had had a bad day or was feeling down and would cuddle up to her, or offer her a mashed up handful of whatever he could find to make her feel better. Indeed, the handful of half-eaten banana he had handed her last week when she was dealing with her monthly PMS cry-fest wasn't the best example she could think of, but she couldn't deny it had made her feel better.

Although they had never consciously told Lucas that "Daddy had a bad leg", Lucas instinctively knew that too and always went to sit on his father's good leg. Then there were moments where no one could quite work out where Lucas learned that from, but supposed it was just Lucas developing his own unique personality. Like his mother, Lucas adored all animals. Unlike his mother however, at eight months, Lucas had developed a particular fascination with earthworms. Cameron and House couldn't understand what was so interesting, but after it rained, Lucas would sit outside for hours and watch as the worms slowly slid through the earth. Cameron's personal favourite though, was his fascination with his hands, which he had discovered a few months ago, but ever so often, re-discovered to great wonder and amusement.

They had taken him to the zoo for the first time only last month, along with Emma, Kate and Zoe and their respective families. He had enjoyed looking at all the animals, he and House had shared a moment over the antics of the monkeys in particular; but Cameron couldn't wait until he was a little older and could appreciate it more. She was hoping to have a petting zoo at his first birthday party in November; it was just convincing House that took the effort.

Lucas squirmed impatiently to be let down, and House relented immediately. At ten months, Lucas was standing on his own, and House could practically see his impatience at wanting to walk, he just wasn't quite there yet. Happy to be on the floor, Lucas turned his attention from the TV and crawled over to inspect the remnants of his lunch that he had dropped all over his walker only a few hours prior.

"Uh, Al? I think your son's hungry," House called out, watching warily as Lucas studied a brown piece of apple, clearly debating whether or not to eat it.

Cameron looked over, saw what House saw and then saw her husband sitting there half-watching Lucas, half-watching the movie and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't get up hon. I got it," she said pointedly.

"I figured," House replied and Cameron sighed. Sarcasm was wasted on him.

"Luke, want a cookie?" she asked her son, going over to the pantry.

Lucas reacted to her voice and turned to watch her. His eyes lit up as she pulled out a cookie, one of his favourites and he abandoned the piece of apple, and he shakily pushed himself to his feet. House watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye, something he couldn't help but do now, after last month when he had stood up, wobbled, and promptly fell down again, hitting his head on the coffee table.

Asserting that he was in no danger, House went to turn his attention back to the movie, when something happened that made his jaw drop. Lucas took a step.

"Uh, Allison?"

Cameron caught the difference in his tone immediately and looked over. "Wha- oh my god!"

She froze for a moment in stunned surprise, before recovering and squatting down to Lucas' level.

"Luke, come on baby. You can do it!" she murmured.

Lucas continued confidently towards her, his eyes fixed not on his mother, but the cookie in her hands. A lump appeared in her throat as Cameron watched her son walk towards her, and as soon as he was in arm's reach, she grabbed him and pulled him in close.

"Good job, baby. Good job," she beamed at him, handing him the cookie and looking over his head to meet House's gaze, who looked just as moved as she felt.

"Oh my god," she murmured and House nodded in silent agreement.

Blinking back tears, Cameron set Lucas back on his feet and turned him towards House.

"Luke, can you walk to Daddy?"

House startled for a moment, but when he met his wife's encouraging smile, he moved to sit on the coffee table, facing Lucas and held out his arms.

"Come here, kiddo," he called and Lucas looked over.

Hesitantly, Cameron released her hold on him and Lucas began to walk to his father. House studied his son as he walked closer towards him and a small stab of fear pierced his gut. When had Lucas suddenly become so tall? Had he ever noticed before that his son now had six teeth? Or that the dark fuzz that had covered his head since birth was now replaced by dark brown hair?

As Lucas reached his goal, and beamed triumphantly at his parents, House scooped him up and inhaled his scent deeply. The 'baby smell' was long gone, but he still smelt sweet; and his skin was still velvety soft, which soothed House slightly.

"Good work, buddy," he said to him brightly. "Now are you gonna finish the movie?"

House's gesture to the TV reminded Lucas that moving pictures were before him, and he returned all his attention to the _Lion King _again, satisfied that he had fulfilled his quota of walking with the trip between the living room and the kitchen.

House carefully stood up and went over to his wife, who was watching Lucas with a sad smile on her face.

"He's done it... he's walking," she said quietly and House nodded.

"I know."

Cameron was surprised to find herself crying and laughed sheepishly as she brushed the tears away. "I'm going to kill Emma and Kate! They didn't warn me about this stuff!"

House grinned. "Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

Cameron smacked him playfully then sighed wearily. House, sensing that his wife was feeling a little nostalgic and at a loss, pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm glad you were here for this," she whispered to him and House smiled.

"Me too."


	3. 03 October

**DISCLAIMER: House isn't mine.**

**October**

House opened the front door and listened as he took off his jacket and threw his keys on to the table next to the front door. The house was quiet, and he wondered for a moment if Cameron and Lucas were even home. Then he heard a splash and a giggle that could only be his son and House grinned as he headed for the bathroom. Bath time was Lucas' favourite activity, he loved the water and was fascinated how the water wrinkled his soft skin. He had been five months old the first time he'd realised that he could splash the water and make it move, but he seemed to find a new delight in it every time, even six months later.

"Lucas James House will you sit still for two minutes?" he heard Cameron's exasperated voice as he reached the doorway.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, and Cameron's head whipped around to the door.

"Hey, you're home! How's the patient?" she asked worriedly. The department was dealing with a difficult case at the moment, and Cameron had been worried about leaving; but Emma and Adam, who usually took Luke if Cameron and House had to work late, were out of town, and the hospital daycare was only open so long.

"She's stable," House replied.

Cameron nodded in relief and turned back to Lucas. "Luke, look who's home!"  
Lucas turned in the direction she was pointing and a wide grin spread over his face as he saw his father.

"Can you say hi to Daddy?" Cameron asked him.

They had been encouraging Lucas to talk for awhile now, but nothing yet. However, Lucas reached out a wrinkled hand in House's direction and clearly uttered,

"Dad dad dad."

Although they had been encouraging Lucas to talk, neither Cameron nor House were expecting it and their jaws both dropped.

House finally found his voice. "Yeah, that's right buddy. Dad dad dad."

"Dad dad," Lucas repeated, laughing.

Cameron was beaming as House knelt down beside her with difficulty and picked Lucas up out of the bath, wet and squirming.

"Here," Cameron said quietly, handing him a towel and wrapping it around Lucas.

House bundled him up and rested him on his leg. "Luke, can you say mom?"

"Mu," Lucas stumbled and Cameron laughed.

"Close enough," she giggled, kissing the top of his head and pulling the plug out of the bath.

"Has he had dinner?" House asked her.

"Yeah, he had pasta. Hence the bath," she smiled, referring to Lucas's trend of decorating his clothes and high chair with whatever he was eating. Anything with sauce, especially.

"So bed time?"

"Bed time," she confirmed.

House stood up slowly, Lucas still in his arms and leaned down to kiss his wife. "I'll change him and tuck him in," he offered.

Cameron, of course, didn't refuse, simply kissed Lucas' soft cheek, murmured "Goodnight baby," and headed off to clean the kitchen.

As House placed Lucas in the crib fifteen minutes later, in fresh diaper, pajamas and with his favourite bear (a gift from Uncle Jim) near his side; and watched as Lucas endured his nightly struggle to resist closing his eyes. He still felt a strange thrill in his chest from the memory of Lucas finally saying "dad", and it seemed to be only yesterday that he had been a tiny newborn.

Cameron was just finishing wiping down Lucas's highchair when House entered the kitchen and he headed straight for the fridge for a soda.

"Did he go down ok?"

"Out like a light," House replied.

"I spoke to your mom tonight while I was feeding Luke," she said to him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she and your dad were thinking of coming out next month before Luke's birthday, for like a week or so."

House paused for a moment. "And stay where?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at him, knowing what was running through her mind. "At a hotel, hon."

"Oh. Ok then, that's fine," House answered.

Cameron shook her head in exasperation.

"We're not going to make a big thing out of his birthday are we?" House asked warily.

Cameron paused thoughtfully. "Well... I've had a few ideas. He's only going to have one first birthday, Greg."

"Yeah, but he's one. He won't remember it," House said reasonably.

"But I will," Cameron said quietly.

House sighed, already foreseeing his defeat in this matter. "How many people were you thinking of inviting?"

Cameron, also foreseeing her triumph over her husband, smiled as she answered. "Not that many. Our parents; Steve and Tess, and the kids; Jim, Lisa; Chase and Sam; Eric and Zoe; Kate and Jeff and the kids; and Emma, Adam and Maddy. Just the family."

House just groaned, wondering if it was possible to set a time limit on the event. Preferably one of about half an hour, if that.


	4. 04 November

**DISCLAIMER: House isn't mine.**

**IV-November**

"_Ha-ppy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday, dear Lucas,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Wilson cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "Hip- Hip!"

"_Hooray!"_

"Hip- Hip!"

"_Hooray!"_

"Hip-Hip!"

"_Hooray!"_

Lucas was briefly distracted from the glowing lit candle atop the gooey chocolate cake by the applause from the room; but the bright flame recaptured his interest as Cameron, holding her son on her hip, leaned forward and 'assisted' him in blowing out the flame. Lucas's lip trembled as the flame vanished and he looked between Cameron and House with tear filled eyes for a moment before they spilled over.

"Oh, baby!" Cameron laughed, squeezing her tearful son to her for an instant before handing him over to Blythe.

Wilson shook his head as he moved to help Cameron serve the birthday cake.

"He likes fire? Definitely his father's son."

"Thank you," House chirped from behind him, stealing the first piece of cake his wife had just cut.

Cameron laughed and continued cutting up the cake. House had refused Cameron's pleas for a petting zoo; but Lucas seemed to be quite content without it. Cameron left Wilson to hand out the cake to everyone, but took her plate along with Zoe's and Emma's to go sit with the girls.

"Thanks Allie, we _were_ coming," Emma protested sheepishly, accepting the plate.

Cameron grinned. "Please, Lucas would be having his second birthday by the time you got over there," she teased.

Zoe laughed, one hand on her bulging stomach. The girls had all been thrilled when Zoe had announced she and Foreman were expecting their first child, but even more so when Emma had announced her own pregnancy just three weeks later. They were both seven months along now, and huge; and were trying to persuade Zoe that she could not deliver her own child, nor was it practical to deliver Emma's. Zoe was adamant though, as she had delivered every child between them, save Kate's twins Anne and Diana and she was not happy at the prospect of breaking tradition. Foreman, for his part, was staying out of the matter.

"So, do you think you guys will have another baby?" Kate asked Cameron as they ate.

Cameron hesitated, checking over her shoulder to make sure House was busy with Lucas and Wilson before answering.

"Honestly... I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"Well, I have to say, Greg's surprised me with the whole fatherhood thing," Zoe admitted. "He adores Luke, I think he'd be open to another one."

"Sometimes I think he would too," Cameron admitted. "Especially since I know he hated being an only child.... well, that's not true. I don't think he minded being an only child; but I think he feels that if he'd had a brother or sister, his father..."

"Might not have been such an ass?" Zoe finished and Cameron shushed her hastily.

"Zoe! John is here!" she whispered in horror. "But yes, to a certain extent."

"Do you want another baby?" Emma asked her.

Cameron smiled softly as she again looked over her shoulder at her husband and son.

"Yeah, I would love another baby. I loved every minute of being pregnant, I love being a mom... and I've always wanted more than one kid."

"So what's stopping you?" asked Kate.

"It has to be Greg's idea," Cameron replied. "As much as he says that I'm the only woman he'd ever have children with, I know he was still terrified of becoming a father. And even though he's mastered the whole parenting thing with Luke, a new baby would like being back in square one," she explained.

Kate shook her head in wonder. "It amazes me how well you understand him, Al. I wish I understood Jeff half as well, and we've been together for five years!"

Cameron simply laughed. As a compromise with House, the party only went for an hour and all the guests went home, save Wilson, who insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. House didn't argue with him, and Cameron's protests were drowned out. House found her in Lucas' room, simply watching him sleep; and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since he was born," she murmured. "Remember how tiny he was?"

"Vaguely. The memory that sticks out more is the time he peed all over Wilson."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "_Honestly_."

"What?" House answered innocently. "You can't tell me that wasn't hilarious."

Cameron didn't dignify him with an answer.

"I'm going to have a shower, help Wilson in the kitchen," she ordered him and left the room.

"But he already offered to do it all," House moaned, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"What did you do?" Wilson asked him the minute he entered the kitchen.

"What makes you think I did anything?" House protested, but they both knew Wilson didn't need to explain.

"Allison was trying to be all nostalgic and soppy-"

"And you were sarcastic and an ass?" Wilson guessed.

House glowered at his friend. "Something like that."

"House come on. You know Allison, and you know women are very nostalgic. Especially on their child's first birthday," Wilson scolded him.

"Hey, he's my kid too! You don't see me getting all weepy, and I'm just as involved as she is," House defended himself.

"Yes, I forgot that you carried Lucas for a few months of the pregnancy," Wilson said dryly and House flipped him the bird.

"You know if Allison was in the room right now she'd kill you for that," Wilson responded. "Especially if Luke was awake."

"Good thing neither of them are around then," House retorted.

Wilson rolled his eyes, threw down the dishcloth he'd been using and picked up his coat in one hand, the trash in the other.

"I'll get rid of this on my way out," he told House who nodded.

"Ok."

"Aren't you going to bed?" Wilson asked him, pausing by the front door as House threw himself down on the couch.

"Not yet. Think I might break in Luke's PS3 for an hour or two."

Wilson grinned. "I wish I could've seen Allison's face when you opened it."

"It's for Luke, what could she do about it?"

"Yes, we all believe you bought your one year old son a PS3- for him," Wilson replied sarcastically. "Good night House."

"See ya, Jimmy."


	5. 05 February

**DISCLAIMER: House isn't mine.**

**V- February**

House looked up as Cameron entered the office. She had just spent her lunch break over up at the maternity ward with Foreman and Kate, as they visited both Emma and Zoe, who had both delivered their babies a week apart. Emma had delivered first, four weeks before her due date, and Zoe had won out in the end, delivering the baby- a girl, whom Emma and Adam named Kelly Elizabeth. It had only been that Zoe had delivered Kelly because she had been with Emma when she went into labour, and Emma's own obstetrician was on call at Princeton General.

Zoe and Foreman's daughter, born three days later, was christened Delta Lea, and the only thing stopping Zoe from delivering her own daughter was the emergency caesarean that had been necessary. All four new parents were besotted with their daughters and Cameron was godmother to Delta, and Kate to Kelly.

"Are you busy?" Cameron asked her husband, sitting in the chair opposite his desk.

"Define busy," House asked cautiously. He was, in actuality, working out a Sudoku puzzle, but Cameron didn't always see that as a productive waste of time. Cuddy certainly never did.

Cameron leaned forward, saw what he was doing and smiled. "You may want to pause that for a minute, hon."

Frowning, House did so and gave his full attention to his wife. "Is something wrong? Is Luke ok?"

"He's fine," Cameron assured him.

"So what's up?" House asked, slightly concerned now.

"I'm pregnant," she answered calmly, a small smile on her face.

It was very well House had paused his game, as his concentration immediately dissolved in the wake of this bombshell.

"What? Are you sure?" he demanded, sitting forward.

Cameron chuckled at his expression and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I just did the test."

"Pregnancy test? Because remember you took that one with Luke and it was a false negative," House said quickly.

"Blood and urine test," Cameron replied. "I wanted to be sure."

House knew his wife and despite his shock over the news, his instincts still picked up on something in her tone.

"How long have you known about this?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I had a thought a few days ago," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. And then I got the call that Zoe was in labour, and... It just didn't come up," she explained.

House leaned back and took a deep breath. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

However the question may have been moot because his wife was practically glowing.

"Physically, great. A little tired and I'm not too thrilled with the smell of meat or Chase's cologne at the moment, but fine. Emotionally.... I'm so happy," she said truthfully.

"How do you feel?"

House paused for an instant before answering. "I think I'm still in shock," he admitted and Cameron laughed.

"But it's pretty cool," he continued. "I mean, we weren't even trying this time!" He tried to hide his smugness at that fact, but Cameron wasn't fooled.

Cameron giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, knocking up your wife unintentionally is very macho," she smiled.

House got up, came around the desk and kissed her. "Let me guess, you've already told the girls?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first," she replied indignantly. "I'm going to go tell them now though," she continued and House rolled his eyes.

"There's really no point telling Zoe she's not delivering this kid, is there?"

"No," she grinned at him.

She left to tell them the good news, and House, over the surprise now, decided to go next door and tell Wilson.

He opened the door without knocking, stuck his head in, and greeted his friend with,

"How do you feel about god-kid number two?"

Wilson looked up from where his head was buried in a stack of files and frowned at House in bewilderment.

"I'm confused. What does that mean?"

House rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm asking you to be the godfather of my second kid... albeit as of yet unborn, and you're confused. That kind of narrows the odds of you scoring the gig."

Wilson's jaw dropped in comprehension. "Wait, Allison's pregnant?"

"Who else would sleep with me?"

A wide grin spread over Wilson's face and he stood up to congratulate his friend. "Congratulations! How far along is she?"

"We don't know yet, she just did a blood test. If I had to guess though... I'd say about... five weeks?"

"So, do you want another boy or a girl?"

House rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Jimmy! If you want to gossip about this stuff, Allison's upstairs telling the girls, I'm sure she'll let you sit in."

Wilson just gave him an exasperated look and House shrugged. "I don't care. Although I have no idea what I'd do with a girl," he admitted.

"If she looked anything like her mother, anything she wanted," Wilson said knowingly.

"Probably. Saying 'no' to Allison isn't my strong suit," House confessed.

Wilson's pager beeped and he checked it hastily. "Sorry House, I gotta go. But congratulations to you and Allison, really. This is great news."

House nodded and Wilson dashed out of the office. A soft smile spread over his face as he thought of what lay ahead. Yes, this was definitely great news.


	6. 06 August

**DISCLAIMER: House isn't mine.**

**VI- August**

It was a strange sense of déjà vu House experienced, as he sat in a hospital chair beside the bed of his wife. The only difference was the weather outside; instead of snow, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was a brilliant blue. Cameron was awake, not sleeping and Lucas sat wide-eyed on House's lap, eating a carrot stick.

"You excited to meet your little brother, Luke?" House asked him and Lucas giggled at him.

"What if he doesn't like him?" Cameron asked worriedly. "Or what if he can't say his name? Remember Maddy spent three months calling Kelly 'Key'?"

"I'm just glad you didn't want to name him Nathan," House remarked.

Cameron glared at him. "For the last time, I just liked the name. Lucas had nothing to do with _One Tree Hill!_"

"Whatever you say, sweet girl," House said sceptically and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Hey, can we come in?"

Cameron and House both turned to see Wilson and Cuddy in the doorway, both clutching flowers and gifts. Chase and Foreman were right behind them.

"Sure, come on in," Cameron beamed at them and Lucas's face lit up at the sight of the visitors.

"Uncle Jimmy!" he cried, scrambling to get down off House's knee and running to his godfather.

"Hey, Luke!"

"Where's Zoe? I figured she would've been with you," House said to Foreman.

"No she's delivering twins. She said she'll come by with the girls once Emma finishes work," he explained.

"Sam said she'll come by tomorrow in her lunch break, if that's okay?" Chase added.

"Of course it is," Cameron replied immediately.

Cuddy embraced Cameron warmly and handed her a gift for the baby; and then a gift for Lucas, and one for House.

"Well played," Cameron laughed, referring to the gift for House.

"I learned from Lucas's birth," Cuddy said dryly, smiling.

"So where's the baby?"

"The nurses were just cleaning him up," Cameron informed them, simultaneously expressing interest in the new truck Lucas was showing her excitedly- his gift from "Aunt Leeza".

The others presented Cameron with the gifts they had bought for her, and the small presents they had bought for Lucas, so he felt included. As she examined them and thanked them all, the door slid open and a nurse entered with a small bundle in her arms.

For an instant it seemed as though she was going to protest at the number of people in the room, but upon seeing the Dean of medicine amongst the visitors, said nothing.

"Here you go, Dr. Cameron," she said, approaching the bed and carefully depositing the bundle in Cameron's arms.

"Thanks, Ruby," Cameron replied warmly. "So... everyone, meet Andrew William House."

"Andrew... I like it," Chase said thoughtfully.

"Well thank God for that, otherwise we were going to change it," House said in mock relief and everyone rolled their eyes.

"So, what are you thinking for short? Andy or Drew? Or is it just Andrew?" Cuddy asked Cameron.

Cameron shook her head. "No, I like a nickname. Honestly, I'm not sure which way we'll go yet. Probably Andy, because Drew House sounds a little weird."

"Yeah, like he just drew a house," House explained.

"Yes, we got that House," Wilson said dryly.

"He looks more like you than Lucas did, Cameron," Foreman observed.

Cameron beamed and then noticed Cuddy practically waiting for an opportunity to hold the baby.

"Here, Lisa."

Cuddy took him and let out a soft sigh, and Wilson changed the subject.

"So, do you reckon you'll go for number three, or is that it?"

"No more," House swore, stressing the 'no'.

Chase seemed surprised. "You don't want to try for a girl?"

Cameron laughed. "No. The idea of a girl scares him to death," she explained. "I've never seen him so relieved than he did when Zoe told us it was a boy at my eighteen week scan!"

Everyone laughed and House ignored them all. "Ok, that's it- everybody out!"

"But we haven't held the baby yet!" Wilson protested.

"You can hold him later, we're not going anywhere," House retorted. "Buzz off!"

Cuddy handed Andrew back to Cameron and rolled her eyes. "What if we come back later?"

"Sure," Cameron nodded.

The boys reluctantly said goodbye to Cameron and to Lucas, playing on the floor with his new toys. When they had gone, House scooped Lucas up and sat him on the bed.

"Luke, can you say hi to your little brother? Say hi to Andy?" Cameron asked him.

"Hi Andy," Lucas replied and Cameron exchanged a smile with House.

"Good job. Do you want to help me hold him?"

Lucas nodded and Cameron helped him hold the baby, showing him how to support the head.

"What do you think, Luke?" House asked his son.

"Can I play with my toys?" Lucas answered and Cameron laughed, taking Andrew off him.

"Go ahead, sweetie," she replied and House handed Luke his trucks to 'drive' over the foot of the bed.

"Boys and their toys," she chuckled, as House sat beside her and they watched Lucas play.

"They're awesome toys," House replied as though that explained it all and she rolled her eyes.

"Here," she said suddenly, and placed Andrew in his arms.

House let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as he adjusted his new son in his arms. He had forgotten how small, how fragile babies felt; and had Lucas ever been this small?

"At least I know what I'm doing this time round," he said to Cameron casually.

He met her gaze over Andrew's head as Lucas sat happily at the end of the bed, playing with his toys.

"Are you happy?" he asked her, and Cameron smiled and kissed him.

"Of course I am. I've got you."

The End


End file.
